


Still Fun

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 04:59:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She could go to Slick, rouse him up, maybe rip off his leg, make him loose some teeth. But lately...curiosity has been sinking in. As horrible as it was, when you're the only female to a bunch of men who aren't even the same species...you get curious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Fun

Boredom had set in quickly for Snowman, boredom and shockingly horniness.

She _could_ go to Slick, rouse him up, maybe rip off his leg, make him loose some teeth. But lately...curiosity has been sinking in. As horrible as it was, when you're the only female to a bunch of men who aren't even the same species...you get curious.

She's _seen_ their dicks a few times, mostly from walking in and watching them fumble in embarrassment. Unless it was Itchy, his usually came from him getting drunk from his "fun drinking games".

She's seen a few members having sex. Quarters and Clover seem to have fun, much to the shame of having that in her memory. And once or twice she's found Trace and Fin more than lip locked behind doors.

These two, though. These two sparked her curiosity. These two made her watch, silent and still.

Crowbar had his head on the headrest, not surprisingly green like the rest of their home. His eyes were closed, mouth agape as his hands clutched onto the hips of the person riding him. Snowman titled her head, watching as Crowbar bit his lip, trying to not let the obvious sounds of pleasure leave him.

Die, on the other hand, was panting and moaning, hands clutching the sheets as he moved himself up and down, his hat of all things still on.

"May I join?"

The most unmanly yelp left Die, his eyes wide as he shot his gaze over to her. His hat flew off, landing on the unexpected face of Crowbar. Throwing it off, he sat up, face flushed. " _What_ are you doing?"

She didn't reply at first, simply taking the image of Die staring at her like she was going to eat while Crowbar's cock was up his ass.

"I'm curious of what sex with you would feel like."

She saw the small twitch in Die's eyes and said, "Your species. If you don't want my offer, I'll leave-"

"No! No. It's fine...just knock next time?"

Die gave his companion in incredulous look, eyes squinted at him. Crowbar shrugged at him, "You wanted to try a threesome-"

"I didn't think it'd be _Snowman_."

"I'm right here." Her voice went unheard apparently as Crowbar rolled his eyes, asking who else they could have asked. 

Before the two could get into their odd mating discussion ritual, she placed her hands on both their chests, separating them. She then straddled Die, ignoring how he groaned over Crowbar's member leaving him.

"It'll be fine." She purred, watching as the shorter man flushed, his green skin looking more pale than usual. Her hands ghosted over his shoulders and chest, his eyes wide as usual. His skin felt like a pool table, odd and new to Snowman.

But not unpleasant.

She ran her hands over the soft skin, not sure if it should be called that. No matter, her hands drifted lower, finding his hard cock.

It was much different from a carapace. Their were no rims, instead just skin over it. She lowered herself, Die giving a low groan. 

_Oh._

It was smooth, easily to slide over. She could feel it throbbing and quickly decided she liked this. Turning her head, she smiled at Crowbar. "Come on in."

She felt him behind her, hands grasping her hips as he moved her towards his own dick. It slid in a bit more difficult, but still felt more than amazing. She moaned, moving her hips back and forth as she felt the two men inside her throb.

Crowbar jerked his hips, causing her to lean into Die. She almost laughed when she realised he was headfirst into her chest. He halted her thoughts, however, when his green tongue lapped out, sliding over her carapace.

Both of them jerked into her, creating an odd sensation that was more than pleasurable. It was odd and new and wonderful. And Snowman gladly rode them, small noises leaving her.

Die came, shuddering as he squeezed his eyes shut. She froze, feeling the warmth fill her, barely taking note that Crowbar was still going.

She wasn't ready to end this.

She moved, Crowbar groaning. She laid down, legs spread. "Die, you need to clean your mess."

He stared at her, inching towards her before his tongue finally slid into her, lapping at the material he had left.

She winked at Crowbar and he seemed to understand, moving so he could slide into Die. Die jerked his head up, only for Snowman to push him back down with a "tsk".

Crowbar pounded into him, too far to care. Die's tongue slid up to Snowman's clit and he started to suck.

Die already was hard again, it seemed, fingers squeezing as Crowbar continued. His pace became more rapid, making it more difficult for Die to suck.

Finally, Snowman came, shuddering as Die was finally able to gasp and moan, more vocal as Crowbar pounded into him. She watched, still in her high, as Crowbar fucked the other, deeper and harder until they both came, groaning and moaning.

Crowbar slid out, Die collapsing onto the bed. Snowman was coming down from her high, still watching as both tried to settle.

Wasn't as messy or bloody as Slick.

But still fun.


End file.
